Only This Moment In Time
by Yaoi-Nation
Summary: Emina was fine with being different. All she ever needed was her best friend and her two beautiful children. She had it all and yet "all" seemed to be missing something. Someone. He was out there somewhere, but hadn't sought her out yet. What was he waiting for? [cellxoc] *technical remake of ITATF*
1. announcements

**Announcements**

_Oh hello there~!_

I am assuming you're coming from _Only Time Will Tell_ and to that I say welcome! If you haven't gotten a chance to read the first book of this two part series I do suggest it, only because the history and context of a lot of things come from the very first book.

Also, this story will definitely be on a more light hearted theme. At least for majority of the book. Full genre tag list is here ;

**Romance, Angst, Family, Drama, Tragedy, **

Besides all that mumbo jumbo, i do actually have an announcement to make. This book is an experiment. An experiment for my writing that is. A _smutty_ experiment.

If you've been following me as an author you know that i don't write that much smut. i tried it once in a certain book we shall not mention, and it wasn't bad. more awkward than anything. I also haven't written any smut due to that fact that i am _oh so _scared of FFN deleting my account if i do. my friends on here have told me that they won't unless someone reports me but still. what if they come lurking and boom find smut on here.. ;-;

ive read plenty of the dirty thoughts people get on this platform but i am still hesitant. my beta supports me and i think their courage is what's pushing me to make this huge leap in my writing.

on that note; _**no**_ this book will not just be smut. i do still have a story to tell here folks! this just means that any steamy moments that happen will be pretty smutty, maybe not so much as to where i could possibly be in trouble for it, but enough to satisfy my dirty readers. (**I know you guys are watching ;)))** ) for now the rating will be what it is up until when i do need to change it.

with that being said, check out my other books and follow me as an author if you do wish to see a few more of my "experimental" writings. i will be posting a bit of a variation between them including different fandoms and what not, so stay tuned!

_much love ,,_


	2. preview

**Only This Moment In Time**

**Preview**

_"You wouldn't shoot me." He hissed in a patronizing tone._

Her eyes rise to meet his. They were the same oceanic blue as before but they seemed to have a different shine to them. No longer soft like the calm waters of an ocean. They were _**electrifying**_; like that of a lightning bolt touching down upon the earth in an apoplectic flurry of rage. She was tumultuous and thunderous; like the sound she'd make when she crashed against a nearby tree. _Yes,_ she was no longer a calm sea but a typhoon that was soon to hit land. She hugged the Mossberg closer to her body. The recoil would throw her off balance. She looked him in his eyes once more.

_"You don't know me anymore. You never truly did. I won't warn you again; **leave!**"_

He was going to take his chances. After everything they went through, she wouldn't dare to shoot him. She wasn't that cold hearted; not like him. He took a step forward. She stood her ground. She was hesitating and he wanted to use that to his advantage. _"Stop being brash and put the gun down." He demands._

He was getting too close. She couldn't take it. She had warned him, and he didn't listen! She focused on a point on his body. His shoulder looked awfully inviting. Without warning; _she squeezed the trigger._

Emina was fine with being different. All she ever needed was her best friend and her two beautiful children. She had it all and yet "all" seemed to be missing something. _Someone_. He was out there somewhere, but hadn't sought her out yet. What was he waiting for? Time had told a piece of her story but now she seemed dependent upon _**this moment in time**_ to tell the rest..


	3. prologue

_I don't own DBZ, or anything in the DBZ universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh! _(￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

**check my profile everyday for polls and upcoming books! **σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_There's a way to escape; _****_I know,_**

**_that this is not the end; _****_of this world,_**

**_When there's more love; _****_than hate,_**

**_So take my hand and let's go..._**

_The hardest part about living was to live while constantly looking over her own shoulder. Emina had had her fair share of that while on the run from her father, Akuhei. It was a tough battle, for her sanity, for her well being. She was the daughter of the infamous Kurosawas, their now only living remaining child. Their son died at the young age of eleven. His death would set in motion a string of events that would later lead Emi down a spiraling path of a drunkard haze and the instability of loving herself and others. There were good days._

_And then there was the **bad**._

_Now it would take medication to keep her emotions in check. But how was she was supposed to do that whilst also having to work for the same man who was tormenting her? The same man who intentionally placed the idea of _murdering_ her own brother into her head? But then came another figure in her life._

_Created in a lab for a revenge plot, the bioandriod **Cell **absorbed andriods 17 and 18 to evolve into his perfected_ _form where he held a competition to demonstrate his power, and to later eradicate the entire human race. But most plans never go accordingly. He met Emi, who would later be truly named Emina, and wanted to figure her out. He was created in an underground lab, being fed all the information the universe had to offer and yet he could not for the life of him; figure **her** out._

_Was it his curiosity? Partly, but Cell was feeling something entirely different when around the human. Dare he admit it, he was starting to _care_ for her. And that, scared the living hell out of him. Despite all the confusion between the two regarding her mental health, he still couldn't help but give a damn. He refused to let her go._

_The day of his tournament come around and it was exhilarating. Finally given the opportunity to show the world what he was made of to only be overwhelmed by a prepubescent child. Oh how aggravating it was especially to watch Emi chose the boy over him. And yet, he _still_ gave a damn. But the power was getting to his head. His mind couldn't distinguish reality to that of his doubting thoughts permeating his better judgment. He wondered; is this what she felt like? Feeling helpless and forced to do whatever her mind willed her to?_

_He was going to kill her. He didn't want to but the power high from earlier had seriously gone to his head. To make matters worst, she had batrayed him yet again. Cell only remembers strangling the blue-haired wench until she was suddenly gone along with the feeling of his entire body. He could still hear her though._

_"You stupid..fucking..idiot! Why did you have to be such an evil being? Why couldn't you have just stayed the same as last night..as the man I once loved so heavily."_

_"Loved"? Feh. That weak human emotion was once something he chastised Emina for. But as the darkness pulled at him then, he realized for a split second that he did, truly love her. Maybe that was why he became so obsessed while in captivity. Seeing her, smelling her, breathing the same air as her; it all caused a surge of emotion. But then, she abandoned him again. **Rejected** him._

_It was all too much for him, all too much for Emi who would later give birth to two children while simultaneously losing her ability to have more. Life was complicated, her psychiatrist would tell her. But holding on to what you already had made the journey to happiness worthwhile. Five years of worthwhile waiting later and Emina realized something. She was unbearably, without a doubt, _**unhappy**_. She had watched her two precious children grow up. She had ran her father's company, which was technically her's, without too many bumps in the road, and here she was. Lonely as ever. It haunted her. Screamed, cried, gnawed the living hell out of her. She'd catch herself thinking of him. Wondering where he was, wondering if he indeed intended on coming after her. Only time would tell, she'd say to herself._

_Only time would tell indeed._

_Emina_

Routine. That is what I became accustomed to. I'd wake up to infant cries, tend to myself, eat breakfast, work, and head back home. That was it, besides the infant cried evolving into Emeru waking me up every morning; this was our schedule. We grew accustomed to it. But this week changed my entire life. And from then on, there was no longer a schedule.

**Monday**

"I don't know how I could ever thank you enough for taking on this responsibility.." I thank Bulma for the fifth time that night.

"Psh. No need. The lab is only a few floors down from my house, it's the least I could do."

"Yeah but..I feel so useless as a mother." She clicks her tongue in irritation. Bulma sets her cup of wine down, shimmying closer to my end of the couch.

"Stop that Em. You are not useless. You are a good mother-the _best_ and needing someone to help watch the kids after school doesn't make you any less of one. Trunks and the twins all go to the same school, and considering you live in West City now I truly don't mind having them over for a few hours."

I sigh through my nose. Bulma meant well. I knew this, but it still stung having to get a babysitter. Mayumi had graduated from med school two years prior and was now on her way to becoming a resident which meant shitty hospital hours and zero time to babysit. I could've easily asked my parents. Akuhei and I were on the same page and had been for five years now. But I couldn't will myself to risk it. So many what _ifs_ plagued me and what he could potentially do to my own children. I shook those negative thoughts away. I trusted Bulma. And despite Vegeta trying to murder the twins while still in my womb, he seemed more content on keeping his distance.

_For now._

"One of these days I'll be comfortable with it I swear. Just give me some time." I laugh.

"It's been what, two years since the kids started school? When do you think you'll be ready." Bulma retorts with a laugh of her own. Our banter was rudely interrupted by my cellphone ringing.

Work.

I excuse myself and rage at whoever decided to call at such a time at night. I was too busy yelling at the imbecile on the other line that I didn't see the ominous shadow looming over me. I turn too quickly, bumping into a wall of muscle. It was Vegeta. I didn't even get a chance to apologize before he shoved me to the ground where I caught my fall with one hand.

"Watch where you're going, wench!" He huffed. I felt my wrist pop uncomfortably as I landed. I tossed my phone to hold the aching bone. Bulma runs over to inspect me all the while telling Vegeta off for being such an asshole.

**Tuesday**

It was nothing but a sprain. Three weeks, the doctor said. I'd have to sport this ugly brace on my wrist for three damn weeks. And it was all his fault! "Fuckin hell.." I caught myself muttering as I drove to my next appointment with Reiichi-san.

I had been doing good these past few years. I had never felt so mentally healthy in my entire life, up until now. As I open her door I was greeted with the scent of matcha hot chocolate. We spoke about boring things for awhile. How I was doing, how the twins were doing, bleek things that never truly mattered.

Reiichi shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Her nose wrinkles in thought before pushing her glasses up with some sort of finality. "Emina..there is something we need to discuss."

"Okay, shoot."

She clears her throat, leaning towards me a bit as though to catch me if I suddenly fell forward. "I have reviewed your file. Or better yet, I've study it these last couple of weeks."

"Okay..do I need a refill on something? I don't.." Reiichi removes her glasses. She rubs the bridge of her nose and sighs vehemently.

"My apologies darling. I just.." She sighs once more.

"Come on, just say it already."

"I believe your Post Traumatic Stress has evolved over the years. I figured that the imbalance of taking your medication would be a factor but it seems I was wrong."

I was down right confused now. What was she trying to say? That she's misdiagnosed me these last few years? "...I believe you have a bipolar I disorder."

I slump into my seat. Bipolar? No, _hell_ no. There was no way I was that damaged to be bipolar. It didn't even make any sense! I just had PTSD, that was it. "N-no..I can't be bipolar. I can't."

Reiichi leans over to hold my hand for support. "Yes darling, I believe you are. And just a month ago, you had another episode,"

I snatch my hand from her grasp. "That was on accident! I must've forgot to take my pills or-or-"

"Accident or not," Reiichi snaps. "You hit Arashi. Do I need to remind you of that fact?"

My chest tightens unbearably. I wheeze at the memory of smacking Arashi to the floor on one of my bad days. I had always promised to never do what Akuehi did to me to them. And here I was, out of my mind and scarring my own child for life. Tears streak down my face. I managed to hold the sob in but the noise was still caught by Reiichi-san.

She hugs me, comforting me when I was the god damn monster.

"I am so sorry Emina. This is all my fault. I have wasted so much of your life and it has cost you. I let Akuhei get into my head. I helped poison you all these years," Her voice wavers. She pulls away, wiping at her own tears.

"That's not true," I whisper. "You saved me. You kept me sane all these years."

"I misdiagnosed you Emina. It is time to move on. You need someone different, someone who isn't your aunt; someone who won't be so selfish as I was all these years."

I grip her shoulder so hard, I was sure my nails dug into her skin. "What the hell are you saying?"

Reiichi sighs through her nose. She pushed her glasses up, forced my hand off her shoulder and into her own comforting one, and gave me a look that nearly brought me to tears. "I believe it's time to find you a new psychiatrist."

**Thursday**

I had already been wide awake once I heard Emeru's little feet pad across my room. She sees I am already awake and asks me to check her bathroom, as I do every morning. I kiss her forehead after quelling her fears and walk down the hall to wake her brother.

"Come on Arashi. Time to wake up for the day." I nudge his little body.

"Do I have to~!" He groans.

"Yes, you do." He sits up with a pout, his ebony hair messy as ever. He looked so much like Akihito. I kiss his forehead too, promising to make him a delicious breakfast. We finish our morning routine, parting with the house at exactly 7:50 am. It'd only take ten minutes to drive across town to West City Academy.

Emeru and Arashi were beyond their years. The school district only allowed them to skip one grade instead three like I asked. They were only five years old and had the intelligence of a fifth grader. They were still children though and had their little moments that reminded me that they were still growing up.

I smile at them through the rear view mirror. Emeru seemed a tad upset. "What's wrong 'Ru?" I ask.

"Nothing Mama.." She mumbles.

"No..something is definitely wrong." I thought for a moment. Lately she had been complaining about a few boys being bullies. They liked her and unfortunately bullying was the only way boys went about their feelings. I've taught the twins to stand up from themselves, and each other, but to be wary with their strength. As they got older, they became stronger. I knew that if they were to have a normal life I'd have to try and control it. But Emeru had a bit of a temper.

_Much like her fa-_

I wince. "Emeru, I know those boys are troubling. I'll talk to the school again. Don't let them get to you 'Ru-chan. And Arashi, please have her back?"

"Don't worry Mama, I always have Emeru's back."

_Good._

I pull into the school lot where a multitude of children were walking into the tall cream building that looked like a cathedral. "Bye Mama!" They chime in unison.

"No kisses goodbye?" I playfully pout.

Emeru hopped back in to kiss my cheek but Arashi was hesitant. I blew him a kiss, not wanting to scar his fragile masculinity. I was just about to park and head in when my pager chimed. Of course, work needed me more as always.

**Friday**

It was finally the end of the week. Well, for the kids at least. I was running late to the office. I manage to cut some time off but I ended up walking in fifteen minutes later than usual. My father would have a field day with me if he could. "Kurosawa-san?" The receptionist called.

"I am already late Fumiko. Make it quick."

"Akiyama-sama is currently in your office." My steps falter. _Shit_. Now I was in a bit of a panic. I had left one of the Trust's board members waiting in my office.

I pressed the sixith-floor button so many times I was sure it'd break. With all the extra floor stops the elevator seemed to be making, it took nearly five more minutes to get into my office. The tall, elder man sat on my sofa with a sour look that was sure to kill. With him was none other than Daisuke. I grit my teeth but manage to put on a smile.

"Ah..Akiyama-san. What a pleasant surprise." I move to sit but he held his hand up.

"Twenty minutes Kurosawa," He starts. "You are late by twenty minutes. How do you except the board to let you run this company if you can not even be punctual?!"

My sentence falters short. Who the hell was he to know my entire life? I had children. Unlike him, they still needed me to take care of them. "She says it's because of her two rambunctious children she's always late,"

_Fucking Daisuke!_

I knew it was a damn mistake to finally make him head of a department. But against my better judgment, I did. I thought he was finally ready but clearly I was wrong. He constantly disrespected me, as though I weren't his boss or something? We were not in school, nor was this a laughing matter. Telling on one another would only put me in deeper shit which could potentially cause me to lose the company.

"_Children_? Are you kidding me Kurosawa?!" Akiyama raved. "Hire a damn nanny or something; I don't give a damn! You are now the head of this company and it's face. Everything you do reflects the Kurosawa Trust & Banking Co. I shouldn't have to be telling you this after five years."

"Yes sir." I respond stiffly. He sighs through his nose. Clearly this wasn't what he wanted. He went on to tell me our stocks were way too low, especially once I took over for my father. I guess my femininity scared the shareholders. But what the hell did he except me to do? I finally got the Trust out of the debt we were in from the Cell Games, if anything that was a win! Especially when we could've gone out of business!

"I suggest we change the face of the company for a while."

_**Fucking** Daisuke!_

It was beginning to become rather difficult to contain my rage for the asshole next to me. He goes on to say, "Maybe we should open a new branch, something that'll appeal to the public and our stockholders. That way, we make their money back and profit as well."

Akiyama claps his shoulder in delight. "This, Kurosawa, is the type of man you need helping you lead. Great idea boy!" I was teeming with rage. It was so clear now. Daisuke was playing the long game. He'd advance his status, be a nat in a board member's ear, and get his way. His shit eating grin said it all.

_I'm taking your spot, bitch._

It was beyond infuriating! "I must take my leave. Give me an actual presentation of your idea Daisuke, and we'll be in business soon. Kurosawa. I except better attendance and a full list of our current stockholders." He huffs and eventually makes his way out.

Daisuke plops onto my sofa. His hands interlock behind his head as he rested on his arms, eyes closed basking in his major win. "What the actual fuck Daisuke?!" I seethe.

"Don't act like that. I'm the one actually doing everything in my power to make the company prosper. You should be thanking me." My body moves on its own. I shuffle over to the glass walls that let everybody see into my office. I shut the blinds. I turn on my heels to then stalk over towards Daisuke who still hadn't caught on yet.

I grab his face in one hand, pressing my nails so deep into his cheek that I left five crescent marks close to drawing blood. "Listen here you little shit," I grit. Daisuke makes a move to get up but I wouldn't allow him the upper hand. He was still a man after all. My stiletto landed directly onto his crotch. He flitched violently against my hold but I wouldn't let him get off that easy.

"I could care less about this stupid company. Truly. But when you mention my children; you've crossed a line. Don't you ever," I apply more pressure to his man bits. He screams but I still refused to let go. "_**Ever**_ undermine my skills as a mother or even think to disrespect my children. Do you understand?"

He nods fervently. I let him go waltzing over to my glass walls to raise the blinds. I open the door to my office to signal that I wanted Daisuke to leave. "You fucking bitch. I will report you to fucking HR y-you _psycho!_" He shouts.

"You think they'll believe you? Heavens no. But try it, and I'll fire your ass so quick you won't even get the chance to suggest another idea to Akiyama-sama."

"Is that what this is about?" He scoffs indignantly. "You're afraid I'll take your job; aren't you Kurosawa."

I point outside the door. "Out!" I demand.

Daisuke walks closer. I could now clearly see how red his face was. He limped, clearly not trying to hurt his balls even more than I already did. He leans into my ear whispering, "I don't even know how you got this job. Clearly daddy didn't care if his whore daughter slept with everyone on the board to get where she's at now, did he?"

My fists clenched tightly into my side. I couldn't risk attacking the idiot in broad daylight, especially with people walking back and forth from in front of my door. Daisuke knew nothing about me. He just hated my guts, which was a mutual thing we had for one another, but clearly _his_ ran deep. I suffered under Akuhei's rule to get to where I was today. And for what?

_You're just a bipolar maniac now._

This week had been horrible and it was all crashing down around me during this very moment. My body shook. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes but not due to Daisuke's bullshit. I could handle him. After all, I had been for the years we worked together. I couldn't say that his actions weren't growing tiresome. I was a mother of two. My attentions were to be strictly of work and of the twins. Daisuke was clearly upset that I refused to pay him any mind anymore. But then again, I had my attentions on so many other things as well.

But damn it! Why did I have to _cry_ right in front of him?!

His face scrunched up in confusion. "Are you serious Kurosawa? I was just dicking around, stop crying." I look up at him finally. Screw this. _And screw him._

If he wants the company so bad then he can have it.

I dry my tears and with a sniffle my poker face returned to me. "You know what Daisuke? I think I'll be taking my vacation now." I took the executive badge off my shirt and rammed it into his chest.

I took off for the elevator but Daisuke was hot on my trails. "B-but..I-who's gonna run the company?!"

My steps falter. I eye him over my shoulder. Here he was panicking over something he desperately thought he deserved. I knew Daisuke wouldn't be able to handle it. Many didn't know, but I constantly had to fix most of his work associated with his branch. Granted I only allowed Daisuke to handle the finances, I knew that I'd have to be his check and balance system. "You are, of course. Just until I come back."

I click the ground floor button, patiently waiting for the elevator to arrive as Daisuke went on on why he couldn't temporarily replace me. I boredly check out my nails. "You always act like you want to take my job, so have at it. I have a vacation to get to." The elevator finally dings. I step him, turning to face Daisuke who was as pale as a ghost.

"W-what do I tell the board?" He asks meekly.

"I'll tell them about my early leave. You on the other hand, worry about those stocks. Don't let Akiyama-sama down." I reply in complete satire. Daisuke was a smart man but he was still human. Overly ambitious was a bad trait of his, along with his urge to not like what he constantly begs for.

"I.." He sighs vehemently. "Tell the kids I said happy turkey day and whatever else in between I guess." I thank him and the moment the doors closed, I sank to my feet. I could really use a smoke right about now.

••••

My heels click and clack against the cheap linoleum floors. For a private school, this place sucked. I make a dash for the Headmaster's office and had to stop in shock due to the shouts flying in the room.

This Friday just couldn't be over, could it?

"That horrible child nearly killed my son! I want her expelled, I want her charged, I want her imprisoned! I-" The plump red-haired woman was red in the face. She clearly had been yelling for a while. The Headmaster looked about ready to give up until he saw me walk through the doors.

"Ah..! Kurosawa-san." I look at the man in confusion. I had got a call that Emeru was in an 'incident' today and here he was acting casual? "Please, step into my office."

The red-haired woman paused to size me up. She looked at me as if I had said the most offensive thing right now. I didn't like it but working as a CEO has taught me a thing or two about ignoring pain-in-the-ass people. "Oh. This makes much more sense. Of course that little monster is _your_ child!"

But disrespect will not be tolerated. "Excuse me?" I ask an octave above my usual tone.

She steps forward, attempting to intimidate me with her size. "You heard me. Your child attacked my son and she _broke_ his arm! And I kept thinking; what kind of parent allows their own daughter to be so rough like a mongrel? But to see you here, _oh_ it makes perfect sense!"

"Satou-san I'm not going to ask again; please calm down." The Headmaster hissed. All eyes were on me at this point. The secretaries went quiet, most likely enjoying the show. As much as I wanted to scream and holler in this bitch's face I had my own child to worry about, unlike her.

"Well," I clear my throat. "My daughter for the last few weeks has been complaining about a certain few boys who have been harassing her."

"I never heard shit about-" My voice raises in order to cut her off.

"I've made my complaints and I am terribly sorry the administration wasn't able to reprimand your son before she certainly grew tired of his bullying. I teach my children to stand up for themselves and I'm sorry that your child bullied the wrong little girl. Now if you'll excuse me, my daughter needs comforting."

I open the door to the Headmaster's office. Emeru was in the chair across from his desk, sniffling. "Oh 'Ru-chan don't cry." She looks up at the sound of my voice.

She wails, crashing her little body into my legs for comfort. I bend to be at her level, shushing her and wiping her tears away. "Tell me what happened."

She sniffles, clearly needing a tissue. "I-I just wanted to play..!" She whines and wails again. I knew I wouldn't be able to get it out of her so instead I went back to comforting mode. The Headmaster walks in and Emeru has calmed down enough to be left with the hiccups.

"What happened, Yoshida-sama." I ask in my CEO voice.

He sighs vehemently and rubbed at the crease between his forehead. "Satou-san's son had been playing a little too rough with Emeru."

"Playing? Is that what bullying is now?"

"Kurosawa-san,"

"No." My voice turns to ice. "This is _all_ your fault. I've made my complaints and said my piece but you have done nothing! Now everybody will see my daughter as a monster for fighting back?!"

"You've made zero complaints regarding any bullying happening with Emeru." He hissed. "And because of it, we were too late."

I was at my breaking point. I didn't want to that parent but damn was it becoming hard not to yell and shout and fucking scream at this man. "Now, because of the severity of the situation I have to consider exclusion."

"What?" I clench my teeth in pure fury. How was it my child gets punishment for defending herself? Yes, she broke his arm but she had the strength of ten men to do so! I curse myself for forgetting that these people didn't even know who the twin's father was. I don't applaud Emeru for breaking a little boy's bone but I can't say I blame her.

Sometimes, that rage feels good in the moment. It was only the aftermath that felt shitty.

"I understand that Emeru has been plagued by these boys for weeks but with no complaint on file or even a incident report made my her, I'm afraid her credibility is shot. I can add the harassment on record and hopefully lessen her punishment but for now, she will remain suspended until the investigation ends."

"But I didn't mean to do it!" Emeru shrieks. "He's always pulling my hair a-and taking my ribbons and hitting me! I didn't mean to hit him back." She sobs. The Headmaster hands her a few tissues, offering nothing but his weak sympathies.

"And the boy. What's his consequence?" I ask already knowing the answer.

He grimanced. "It was a clean break, Kurosawa-san. I believe that is punishment enough." He says in a low voice.

I laugh sardonically. Of course, what are the odds? "Right..so he comes back to school, a cast on his little arm and all his friends sign it and feel _oh_ so bad for the big bully. But Emeru? _Well_, she gets suspended and let's just say she is able to return here, then **_what_**?"

"Not only will the bullying continue, but the entire school will be at her throat and I don't think I'll be standing for it." I grab Emery's backpack and usher her outside the door. Yoshida calls for me but I gladly ignore his pleas. The bell rings, signally the end of the school week.

_Good, I'd be able to get Arashi._

"And to come to think of it, I send my children here under your care Headmaster. If anything, _you_ should've spotted this erratic behavior long before it even remotely got to this point. I doubt you even knew Emeru's name until today."

"That is not true! I know every single student here at West City Academy!"

I scoff at his appalled reaction. "You only remember the infamous Kurosawa name due to its reputation and that large check I donated at the beginning of the school year. Consider it my last."

"Kurosawa," I slammed his office door before he could ramble on with more false hopes and promises. I was glad to see the mother of that boy was gone. I held Emeru's hand as we walk out the front doors, leaving this entire school behind us. I caught Arashi who was surprised to see me there. He was with Trunks waiting for Briefs-san to pick them up as usual.

"Not today Arashi. Say bye to Trunks." I ruffle the blue-eyed boy before grabbing Arashi's hand and guiding him towards my awaiting hover jet. I strap both of them in, spending a little extra time on Emeru. I plant a kiss on her pouty face. She didn't even react.

I intended on driving us home but one look at Arashi told me otherwise. He must've heard about what happened. He looked as guilty as a five year old could, as though _he_ let me down. "Shit.." I mutter before pulling the car over.

"That's a zeni Mommy." Arashi mumbles.

I sigh through my nose. "I know love..I know." I look at Emeru again. She looked so miserable. It reminded me of when I was her age, miserable under Akuhei's ironfist. It wasn't until Akihito was born that I grew happy for a short period, but even that was short lived.

I knew I was technically on vacation and clearly my children needed an early one too. It wasn't a good example to set; running from your problems and that such, but they were just children. They didn't know any better and as a parent, I shouldn't allow them to learn it this way.

_They are way beyond their years, a few weeks off school won't hurt them..plus, a few lessons with them won't kill me._

My mind was made up. I'd call Mayumi and tell her to be off for the next month and a half. It was earlier than what we planned but it wouldn't hurt the hospital if she was absent. I start the engine and gun it for home.

"Guess what guys?" I sing in a happier tone. "We're going on vacation!"

* * *

_just wanted to keep this brief because i know you guys have been waiting awhile, but hello hello!  
_

_that was a pretty lengthy prologue.. i just wanted to fill you guys in on this book's status and to say; i am **still **__most definitely writing it! long story short my beta and i had a bit of a disagreement about the direction in which I had written the story. i had about seven chapters or so done and i ended up scrapping them all. i had to start all over and let's just say it was the hardest thing to do. i want this book to be my best work yet and i really want to step out of my comfort zone to do it._

_so with all that being said, i do hope you all enjoyed the beginning! you'll only be getting two more chapters out of me before i officially get into work mode and write some other worthwhile content._

_if you haven't already, follow me as an author for new stories and updates on some of my other works!_

_much love,,_


	4. one

_I don't own DBZ, or anything in the DBZ universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh! _(￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

**check my profile everyday for polls and upcoming books! **σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**snow**_

_**baby, baby, baby,**_

_**don't you know?**_

_**i'm never, never, never letting go..**_

_"What the _**_hell_**_ Emina?!" Mayumi hissed into the phone. "What makes you think that I can just drop my entire life to just go move into the woods for two months?"_

_"Come _on_ May. You and I both really need this vacation. So what if it's a little earlier than planned?" Emi retorts in a tight voice._

_"I care, that's who. I'm just an intern but soon I'll become an actual resident and I can't risk that due to you having a midlife crisis and avoiding your problems."_

_"I am-" Emi paused her thought in order to compose herself. Arashi reminds her that she'd owe him a zenni for swearing. "Mayumi, I am _not_ having a midlife crisis. If you weren't ready to go then I'd appreciate you saying that rather than offending me. Now if you'll excuse me, the kids and I intend on enjoying our time away from the world."_

**Click.**

_emina_

It wouldn't take long for Emi to pack for herself. Now, her two children on the other hand were a different story. "Come on, into the car." She chides lightly for having to repeat herself twice. She helps Emeru buckle in for the long car ride ahead. Arashi swipes at her hands, wanting to be a 'big boy' and do it himself. Emi throws in the last of their luggage before hopping into the front seat and buckling in herself.

_One last check.._

"Bathroom?" She asks.

"Nope." The twins respond.

"Hungry?"

"Nope."

"Tired?"

"Nope."

Emi smiles happily. _Good.  
_

The engine rumbles and they take off for the wilderness. It'd only take a few hours but Emi eventually hit snowy tundra weather. The sky darkens, and the temperature drops significantly. She turns the heater on, making sure her two sleeping adolescents weren't disturbed. Her hands tighten on the wheel. A certain memory came to mind.

_"You..are..extraordinary." He murmurs._

_"Luckily for me, I don't want you to change."_

Dear gods, she just had to think of that, think of _him_. Unfortunately every time she'd even remotely ice skate she'd _always_ think of him. That had become their, and dare she say it, _thing_ with one another. Emi let it go though. She couldn't reflect on the past, despite him supposedly being out there. Five years with no word or sight of the android made her believe that he was truly gone. Maybe he was out there, _maybe_, but if that was the case; where was he?

The car beeps to alert her of being close to their destination. The cabin had been refurbished after being vacant for so long. It was moderate in size, not too big, nor too small for the four of them. Well, three for now. There were two bedrooms on the first level, accompanied by a bathroom and a door to the backyard. A set of stairs led to the second level where the kitchen and living room occupied the huge space. Beautiful wooden double doors led to the dining room where a crystal chandelier hung above the table. Another set of stairs led to more three rooms, the master being one of them. If you continued all the way down the hall towards the left, yet another set of stairs led to the cozy loft. An old grand piano sat repolished in the corner, with a set of couches and loveseats surrounding one another.

The cabin was as magnificent as the day she first laid eyes on it as a child. Emi parks the car, and luckily didn't have to wake the twins. "Are we there yet, Mommy?" Arashi yawns.

"We actually are. Come on!" Emi climbs out the vehicle and searched for the keys. Emeru and Arashi run around in the snow, playing happily with one another. It was always such a beautiful sight to watch her two children play with one another. It always brought her peace, safety, and importantly; her sanity. They were rock keep her afloat. Emi unlocks the door, and the smell of home hit her hard. "Alright, time to unpack."

It didn't take long considering the twins could carry three suitcases without breaking a sweat. Having 'super twins', as May liked to put it, sometimes came in handy. Emi uncapsulized some groceries and made sure to hide all of the sweet stuff. Gods know she didn't need a repeat of the twins' third birthday. The children could become demons within minutes after consuming too many sweets. "Mama?" Emeru calls.

"Yes, my love." Emi answers over her shoulder.

"Can 'Ara and I go outside and play?" She asks sheepishly.

Emi smiles and grants her wish, only if they both wore coats. She heard the back door open and knew they'd be gone for awhile. She made sure to have the renovators install a mini playground for her rambunctious children. Emi looks around the cabin. Old family photos frame the wall. She saw one of Akihito, and touched his face lovingly as though he were a ghost from the past. Despite being away from it all, she was still stressed. Emi makes her way inside her grand room, plopping down on the satin sheets layering her bed. She wanted to look around but her mind heavily weighed on her.

_"...I believe you have a bipolar I disorder."_

_"..You are now the head of this company and it's face. Everything you do reflects the Kurosawa Trust & Banking Co."_

_"It was a clean break, Kurosawa-san. I believe that is punishment enough."_

_"...avoiding your problems.."_

Emi took a deep breath and rubbed at her achy face but it did nothing to calm her nerves. For a moment she fantasized about indulging herself to a drink. But she told herself no. She had given up the endless torture to her liver in efforts to quell her fears of being an alcoholic; something she was not might she add, and to not allow herself to keep relying on the depressant. Emi digs inside one of her suitcases.

"Where oh where.." After a few more seconds of digging, she found it. An old pack of cigarettes that she'd been cheating with for nearly six months. Old habits die hard. She'd knock this one. _Eventually_.

She sparked herself and took a long drag. With the patio door cracked a bit, she blew those sweet, sweet toxins out and into the frigid air. Emi's phone tweets, alerting her to a text message.

_Boss gave me time off. Be there in two __weeks. (*´▽｀*）_

Just what she needed! Mayumi's text immediately brought a smile upon her cheeks. Emi figures she wouldn't be too angry with her for leaving a month ahead of schedule. But the fact of the matter was; she **needed** this. It was selfish, she knew that, but with all the stress weighing on her shoulders, Emi felt as though she deserved a moment of peace. Screw society, even if it was just for a mere moment in time.

Now, she just had to worry about telling May of her new diagnosis.

"Shit.." Emi murmurs before taking another drag.

_Glad to hear it. See you soon May._

* * *

An entire week goes by peacefully. Emi managed to steer clear of her phone, despite Daisuke calling every five minutes. She knew it was reckless to leave the company in his hands but it was a good lesson for the bastard to learn. Once Akuehi heard though, it wasn't the best interaction as of late. For the first time in years he blew up at Emi. It almost took her back to a time where she was being abused again by the man. She held her own though, reassuring her father that she could handle Daisuke and the fuckups he'd be making.

"Come on Mama! The pond is over here." Arashi exclaims excitedly. The small family were handed back to the frozen body of water near the house for the third time in a row. The twins loved it so much the first time, they practically dragged Emi back the very next day.

"Yes, yes I'm coming!" Emi chuckles to herself. She looks around for Emeru and noticed she wasn't around. "Emeru?" She calls.

No answer. "Emeru? _Emeru!_" Emi almost began to panic when she heard the soft call of her title. She quickly grabbed Arashi and followed the sound of Emeru's voice.

"There you are!" She seethes. She bends down to be at Emeru's level. She tried not to be angry but the area was known for bandits. Wandering around in the woods wasn't a very bright idea. "You scared the mess out..of.."

Emi's sentence stops short. She caught his eye, for he was already staring like a deer caught in headlights. She subconsciously moved the twins behind her who were both peering at the strange man. He looked rough, as though he had been in the wilderness for a while. A scruffy beard lined his face, and a wild look in his eye nearly made Emi wet herself. One moment his eyes were brown and they next they were..well she couldn't quite tell what color it was due to them changing so fast. Emi figures it was just her imagination and irrational fear playing tricks on her. The man slowly got to his feet.

His very _naked_ feet.

"Oh dear gods." Emi held a hand over the twins' eyes. She kept her own gaze chest up. She was scared shitless, that fact was evident due to the way her heart pounded against her chest so ferociously. But who was Emi to just ignore the man who clearly needed some help? What if he froze to death? That was not something she wanted on her concious. She had to test the waters though. He seemed docile, but one couldn't be too sure.

"Ara'..'Ru. I need you both to run back to the cabin and bring me a couple of blankets. Can you both do that?"

"Are we going as fast as we can?" Emeru asks.

"Yes, as fast as you possibly can. Go." The twins take off in a flurry of cold wind. Emi then faces the nude man once more. His chest was heaving, each breath releasing a puff of condensation. Emi offers him a smile but he only continued to stare.

"Um..h-hello. I'm Emina."

* * *

_heh..oh hello~!_

_yes, you may all attack me for being MIA. ive been writing up a storm though so don't hurt me too much! i have two more chapters for this book until the temp hiatus period of where i write and my beta edits chapters and i post them for my lovely readers. :D _

_i just want to say that i appreciate you guys so much and i hope everyone is safe, not sick, and staying away from others during the pandemic. ive gotten a lot of writing done during this time period and lets just say, i am happy. (in a bittersweet kind of way) _

_check out my other books! stay safe!_

_much love,, _


	5. two

_I don't own DBZ, or anything in the DBZ universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh! _(￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

**check my profile everyday for polls and upcoming books! **σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**meet again**_

_**It's my fault, I know I'm selfish.**_

_**Stand alone, my soul is jealous,**_

_**It wants love, but I reject it.**_

_"Don't leave me again Emina. If you are real, you won't leave me just yet!"_

_"I didn't even know you were alive until..well, now! And even if I did; I wouldn't let you out. You're dangerous Cell. You hurt a lot of people and me letting you out just to do the same thing over again would be selfish on my part."_

_"**LET ME OUT OF HERE!**"_

_cell_

He jolts in his sleep. Gods that nightmare just refused to go away. Cell sat up in his bed. It was pouring outside. He looks down at his arm. His very tan and hairy arm that resembled that of human flesh. It was merely hours ago that he emerged from his larva form and possibly months since he escaped from that **hellhole**. And here he was. Free as can be. Granted, he was stuck in a downgraded and imperfect saiyan/human hybrid form.

Before emerging from his larva state, Cell made sure to concentrate his regeneration on strictly saiyan and (but mostly saiyan) human cells to replace his then current looks. He knew that being on Earth required him to fit in. That, and he couldn't have the z-bums on his trail. His chest heaves with a great sigh. Cell had broken into a cheap motel to rest for awhile and figured that the humans who ran the place would figure him out. Eventually.

He got out of bed, not even giving a care to make it up, and quickly relieved his fleshy body. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It wasn't that he resembled Vegeta or even Goku, he looked like a mix between the two. Cell had all the normal saiyan requirements. Slanted onyx eyes, wild hair that coincidentally spiked slightly upwards, and the muscular form. Cell tuts to himself. He had three annoying pieces of hair that refused to corporate and had the gall to hang over his face as though they were bangs. This new form of his took a lot of care. It annoyed the hell out of the bioandriod. He also had to wear clothes. Never in his short eventful life did he ever think that he had to wear such constricting garments. Due to the limited usage of his ki and the loss of his exoskeleton, he couldn't properly keep himself warm. Stolen sweats and dingy tees were most comfortable for his new body. Cell throws a coat on and walks into the early wet morning. What he planned on doing? He didn't know quite just yet.

••••

Life would be boring and exhausting for the android. Technically he was on the run, meaning he had to keep every interaction to a minimum. He had to resort to low human tactics. Stealing. It wouldn't be until months later that the android actually gained some excitement. Cell's entire breath of life left him. His eyes widen, his heart pumping a mile away. There she was. After all this time, there _she_ was. And damn it, did Emi look good. She was walking down the street texting away on her phone not giving a care in the world. She was dressed business causal, most likely headed back to work. Cell was walking towards her, but how could he just walk _passed _her? After all this time he'd been thinking of her, thinking of what he'd say or possibly do to her.

And there she was.

Cell's fist clenched. A certain memory itched at the back of his brain.

_"I wouldn't let you out. You're dangerous Cell."_

His eyes flash to his original magenta hue before quickly snapping back to onyx. He'd catch her later, he promised himself. And he'd end her. The day trudged on as slow as possible. Cell waited for Emi to leave the office and once she did, he followed her home. Granted he had to do sneak upon her car to do so. Flying would alert the z-warriors. She had clearly moved out of her old home. This one was a tad bigger, with a quaint little garden sitting in the front yard. Cell snaked his way to the back of the house. He could hear Emi speaking to her human friend.

"How was work?" Emina asked.

"Oh you know, same old. Just an intern for right now. Hopefully I can become a full resident, and soon." Mayumi replies in a tired tone.

"You'll get it Mayumi. I know you will. Now, I have to check on my babies before we watch our movie."

_Babies?_

Cell's eyes widen in mild shock. He decides to push his luck and levitate to the second floor. And there Emi was, cuddling a toddler. It was a boy from what he get tell. She was talking in a baby voice attempting to soothe the young one back to sleep. But there was a second child. This one a girl, who was staring right at the android. She reached out to him, her instincts telling her that this floating man was her father.

"What are you looking at Emeru?" Emi followed her gaze but Cell was quicker. He instant transmissioned away, a stupid move might he add. He was breathing heavy, a great weight settling within his chest.

He was conflicted.

On one hand, Emi had betrayed him (twice, or was it three times now?) and he had all rights to kill her. But he couldn't will himself to do it. That ache in his chest restricted his movements. And there were two obvious facts keeping him from killing Emi as well. He was a father, granted he birthed the juniors, but he was a father to _Emi's_ children. Cell's chest constricts once again.

He punched a nearby tree in a flurry of fury. What _were_ these emotions?! He fucking hated Emi with all his might but every single time he looked at her, his gaze would soften and he just wanted to hold her close. His chest no longer felt heavy around her.

Cell's fist clenched in an another emotion he couldn't describe. He wasn't angry. No, this was something new. Something he had to figure out on his own. He decides that the best place to be right now was space. He wanted to clear his mind and hopefully figure out what the hell was happening to him.

_"Love..happens Cell. It's one opponent you shouldn't fight against."_

* * *

**Three years later**

"Come on Mama~!" The squeals of a child fill the forest air. Cell's eyebrow twitched with life. How long had he been here? His muscles ache and shift with the piling snow on his back. A gusty sigh leaves a cloud of condensation in the air. He pops, stretched, and cracked a few things back into place. His sitting position really took a toll on his fleshy body. Cell looks down at himself. Well for starters, he was nude.

_Great._

His last memory consisted of Emi. He had thought of her and went back to the last place they were happy together. The pond out in the frozen wilderness. He didn't know how long he was there but clearly it had been a while. A soft gasp caught his attention. Cell looked over his broad shoulder at a little girl, no older than seven years it appeared.

Her hair was as dark as night, her pale cheeks were rosy due to the cold, and her eyes were like his. Bright, burning pink. "There you are!" A voice seethed from behind. "You scared the mess out..of.."

She had noticed him. Cell could feel his heart racing, the adrenaline jump starting his entire nervous system. It was Emi. Once again, in the flesh. He stood to his feet, forgetting that he was naked. His eyes flash a magenta hue but were quick to return to his normal onyx colour. Emi hid the small children behind her and for a moment; time stopped.

He stares her down, a feral look overtaking his features. For a moment he nearly lost himself. That is, until he remembered his time in space. Cell watched as Emi instructed the children to fetch her a few blankets. Once they were alone, she nervously turned to him. He noticed her eyes were glued to his chest.

_Right, I am nude._

"Um..h-hello. I'm Emina." She anxiously greets. "What's your name?"

This was unbelievable. Here Cell was talking with Emi and she didn't even know who he was! He opened his mouth to speak but the words refused to form. He thought about his predicament. If he spoke, she'd likely recognize his voice and run for the hills. Or worse. A croak left from his body. Emi's eyes widen and Cell could only watched as she deduced some sort of condition for himself. Humans were quick to rationalize things with the little evidence they had. It was always laughable.

"You can't talk, can you?" She asks. Cell nods, deciding any excuse would be better than nothing. It was an embarrassing excuse at that. A mute human? What the hell was the point of even being brought into existence if you couldn't speak?

"Ah..I see. I'm sorry." She shifts uncomfortably. A silence fell upon them. Cell knew he was being odd in her terms but he couldn't stop his staring. She was beautiful. Her hair appeared fuller, an even darker violet than before. Her eyes were still the same oceanic pearls, and dear gods don't get him started on her body. Despite the layering of clothing she had Cell knew something even more extravagant was hiding underneath.

He wanted to say something. He **had** to say something.

"We're back!" The female brat squeals. "I brought two blankets."

Emi thanks the children and offers the blankets to Cell. His hand reached out, slowly grabbing the material from her awaiting hands.

"Okay guys. Let's make a deal." Emi squats to be at the children's level. "I'll allow you to skate tomorrow, all day, if we head home right now and watch a movie to make up for it."

"B-but I want to skate now!" The female brat whines. The male brat on the other hand nods his head in a conceding manner.

"I know 'Ru-chan but my friend here needs some help. I can't just leave him in the cold." All eyes land on Cell who was watching the whole situation go down.

The brat makes another whining noise before quietly whispering a soft fine. Emi kissed her head, promising to make it up to the both of them. "Hey..my cabin is this way if you wanted a hot shower and fresh clothes." She offers with a kind smile.

Cell steps forward, motioning for her to lead the way.

••••

Sludge and mud rolled down his body, pooling at his feet. Cell calmed his senses and listened to the world around him. The shower spray slowed down, his heart pumped as he heard Emi's footsteps pass by the door. She was probably waiting outside. He inhales and the world seemed to speed up again. He washed himself and rinsed, making sure to wash behind his ears, before stepping out. He wrapped a plush towel around his waist. To Emi's surprise, he opened the door right as she began to pass by.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just making sure you were okay." She flushed slightly with a smile. "I noticed you are a bit..hairy," She starts, gesturing to the wild mane on top of his head and the stubble on his face.

"I could help you. If you don't mind of course." She quickly follows up with a pair of scissors and a razor in hand. Cell blinks and tries his best to stay silent. Or better yet, not touch her without intruding her space. Instead, he walks back into the bathroom and sat down on top of the toilet.

Emi smiles at him and starts with his hair. Cell closed his eyes, relishing in the proximity with his woman. His eyes travel upwards tracing the outline of her thighs and hips that stretched in her jeans. His knuckles turn white due to the restraint of not being able to touch her. She was speaking but it wasn't registering to him until she lifted his head and looked him in the eye.

"Are you okay?" She gently asks. Cell nods slowly, his face rubbing against the palm of her hands. "You don't talk at all, do you?" Emi rubbed a white cream against the underside of his face.

Cell stays quiet, watching her every move. Emi looks up at him and smiles again. "It's alright. I've never met anyone like you before. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." She then took a razor to his cheek, scraping the stubble right from his pores.

"Hm..I think I know of a way to communicate with you. But you don't have to if you don't want to." A small smile settled upon Cell's cheeks. She was being so caring and nurturing towards him. He definitely preferred this over their normal banter. He was comfortable.

"Aaaaand done~!" Emi stepped back to admire her work. She offered him a mirror which he took as a consolation considering he didn't care much at all.. He admired her work, liking the way his face looked without facial hair and the shorter haircut she had framed around his face. But damn her for leaving those three pieces of hair in front of his face! Emi mentions something about getting her electric clippers but Cell shakes her off.

"Are you hungry by any chance?" She offers instead. Cell normally didn't eat but his new body required such sustenances to keep him going. It annoyed him greatly, except for in this moment. To be fed by Emi would be the greatest pleasure, and he refused to pass on.

He nods and prepares to leave but remembers the towel wrapped around his waist. "Here." Emi hands Cell a pair of sweats. "These were in the attic. I'll order you more clothes in case they don't fit. I'll be in the kitchen."

She bids him a 'see you later' and softly closed the door.

Cell sniffed the clothes and huffed. They smelled like mothballs. He threw the grey sweats on and had small resistance with the black t-shirt. Just as he closed the door his leg shook from the impact of having been hit. Cell's eyes travel downward to meet the little female's wide pink eyes. The boy stood a ways away, most likely scared out of his mind. The little girl picks herself up, blushing wildly. Cell found it oddly..cute?

_She looks so much like Emina._

"M-my name is Emeru." She twiddles her thumbs. Pointing behind her, she introduced her brother, Arashi. "We're twins!"

Cell's ear twitched as he caught the sound of laughter in the kitchen. He didn't have time to dawdle with children. He wordlessly turns, ignoring the sad pout on the little girl's face. Cell knew one thing was for sure as he found his way through the cabin. He would never be without Emina ever again. His mind calculated a little plan. Nothing that would harm her albeit a few white lies. He stood in the threshold of the kitchen watching as Emi worked away on a couple of sandwiches. He watched her, loving the way she looked so concentrated. She must've sensed his presence for she looked right up at him. With a smile, she offers him a sandwich. He noticed her smiling a lot at him. He had to admit, her way of comforting sure did work.

_A few white lies won't hurt her, not at all._

Cell took the one measly sandwich and watched as Emina worked on a few more. She was speaking but he was hardly listening, at least in that moment. He knew that if he ever wanted to be with Emi ever again that he'd have to fool her for the rest of her life. It had, dare he admit, hurt when she left him in Vegeta's care. Granted, he was behaving like a lunatic and possibly scared the daylights out of her. Cell could still vividly remember her swollen belly that he thought was fatty tissue. He looked towards the doorway and caught the tail end of the young boy running out.

It was an interesting thought; playing family with Emi. He could do it, Cell figures considering he had played human for that short period of time after escaping. He hated humans with a passion, and their customs? Ugh, **revolting**. His eyes travel back towards Emi who slid another sandwich his way. His fist clenched and his resolve stood firm. He would never leave Emi ever again.

And she wouldn't be leaving him either.

* * *

_remember to social distance and stay safe everyone! next chapter will be longer and the last for a few months. make sure to follow me to stay updated for my other books! i got some one shots ready to be published._

_much love,,_


End file.
